Case of the Keeper of the Reaper
The Case of the Keeper of the Reaper was the biggest lawsuit in the history of the Underworld. Fred Fredburger played a primary role in it. The Prologue Judge Roy Spleen was elected the judge, which he didn't understand. He thought it would be a marriage wedding of Billy & Mandy, which Billy agreed to in taking Mandy as his lovely wedding wife, but didn't have time to ask Mandy. The Explanation of the Case Billy was explaining about the Case of the Keeper of the Reaper, it began 5 long hours ago at (Fred Fredburger questioned "Who's House Was That?) Billy answers that it was his house. Fred Fredburger said it was a very nice house. Billy starts again, this time with no questioning. Then, it explains Billy and Mandy were destroying the house with Grim's megaphone using sonic wave powers to crack the walls. Then, Billy's mom came in the room. (Fred Fredburger questioned if she bakes cookies, Billy's mom sometimes bake cookies, and he responded that his "momma bakes him chocolate chip cookies, peanut butter cookies, and sometimes nothing. Chocolate chip is his favorite! Yes!") and soon, Billy is now still playing with the megaphone explaining what it could do to his mother, and Billy's dad, (Fred Fredburger questioned "Who's that man?", and that he responded that Billy's father looked like him). Billy's father responded that Billy should look like him, and if he looked like his mom, he'd be pretty!!! Then, Gretchen reminds Harold that Billy destroyed the house, but Harold reminds her that he got transfered to work, getting a better job. Billy is now gonna (Fred asks if he's going to cry), first says Shut Up! to Fred, and cries, licking everything that has meaning to him (the wall, doorknob, plug(not really, because Grim warned him or else he'll regret it) and Mandy)), after Gretchen destroyed the remainder of the surviving house parts with a giant wrecking ball. (Heads up BOYYSS!!!) Then, Grim is almost taken by Billy ("Let's Go Grim"), then Mandy protests ("Who says you can keep Grim"), and they fight and fight. Grim says that there's acting like spoiled children, so they should act like spoiled adults more, and settle this in court! Billy arrives at the tennis court, thinking it was that court waiting for Mandy ("Wrong court dummy" said by Grim). The court that Grim means is where it's surrounded by hideous, nightmaring, monsters! The Questioning Fred starts to sing music after he writes his name. The Jury tells him to be quiet once. Mandy comments that this charade is pointless and she should be Grim's keeper. Billy yells at her to "shut her dirty piehole". The judge tells them to shut both of their "dirty pieholes," and to follow the rules for the court. He then threatens to send them to the pudding chair, and they all gasp. As Judge says "Go it?!", Fred says "Hey, I like that hammer thingy. When do we get hammer thingies?" The blue vampire said "We Don't!" and Fred calls to an unexpected surprise at the Judge that he wants to try the hammer thingy. First of all, Judge says it's a gravel, and NO you don't get one! "Then can I burrow your's for second? Oh thank you" (He smashes the wall with the hammer thingy) "Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburger, Fred Fredburg..", then Judge comes and takes back his gravel. Then, Fred Fredburger takes it back and gives it back to the judge after he's done smashing the wall. "Here you go", as Judge gets his gravel back, he smashes Fred's eyes with the gravel (OW!). Grim says that his life depends on the fate of this guy, and it's like he's in some sort of bad cartoon. Later, Billy calls Irwin to the stand, but he is wet and naked during the shower. Billy & Mandy argue to him about the truth, until Fred Fredburger says he has to go pee-pee. After the pee-break, Mandy offers Billy monkey heads to him if she gets Grim, but Billy believes that Grim is as valuable as the monkey heads. Also, we learn that Irwin is placed with Grim in the cage. Mandy calls Jeff the Spider, the son of Billy, to tell how his relationship with Billy was. Jeff had said that Billy never paid any child support & just jabs his eyes with a big stick. Billy does it, and Jeff cries out Why won't you love me dad? I'll be anything you want me to be! Billy says that he wants him to be dead. Then, Mandy calls Li'l Porkchop, who says that Billy was a horrible pet caretaker, only lasting up to 11 minutes, which breaks the fourth wall that each regular short is 11 minutes. Then, Mandy points out a hat that belonged to a dog before Billy destroyed him. Billy cries out that he had a good reason: he bored him! Then, Mandy points out that Billy will destroy Grim if Grim bores him. Then, Fred wants to try on the hat. Judge Roy Spleen yells at him... *''Fred:'' Judge? *''Judge:'' No! Shut up! *''Fred:'' Judge? *''Judge:'' I order you to shut up! *''Fred:'' Judge? *''Judge:'' Shut up! *''Fred:'' Judge? *''Judge:'' Why won't you shut up?!!!! *''Fred:'' (he blinks twice) Judge? :...and after much arguing, Fred gets the hat. (Yes!) Soon, Billy calls Mandy's mom and dad, Scooby-Doo, Eris, Ghastly from the show Evil Con Carne, Mindy, Principal Goodvibes, several unknown charaters, and a baby & later calls Mandy too arrogant to have Grim. Mandy later bites Billy, and there's a fight. Billy cries out "Somebody help me!!!" while Mandy is punching him, and Judge yells out "No fighting in this courtroom!" Final Hour Song Interlude :Main Article: Keeper of the Reaper (song) Then, Fred Fredburger gets hungry, and asks where are the nachos as Judge Roy Spleen is holding on Billy's underwear and Mandy's underwear. Then, one of the judgemembers says that Grim should go to Billy but this eventually leads to the judge member court trail divided in half on their own opinion. Fast, a song begins, Billy claims his own opinions, Mandy says Grim belongs to her since Billy can't tie his shoes. Grim says that he would make everyone pay for the Keeper of the Reaper, Judge Roy Spleen complains he is all stressed out with only one eye, and it's all because of that stupid guy! Fred: (eating nachos) Don't worry! I'm found some nachos! (Judge Roy Spleen smashes his eyes with the mallet again) Fred: OW! (Judge Roy Spleen takes away his nachos. Billy and Mandy claim Grim is the corner in his square (Billy), Grim's the chocolate in her eclair (Mandy), Grim's the freshener in his air (Billy), Grim is the conditioner in her hair (Mandy), Grim's the picnic in his bear (Yogi Bear), which is Billy's bear, Grim is the cushion on her chair (Mandy), Grim is the renaissance in his fair (Billy), Grim is the anger in her stare (Mandy), Grim is the stain of Billy's underwear, and Mandy claims "Somehow I knew you were gonna go there". The Votes While singing, Fred whines for his nachos back while Grim and Judge Roy Spleen complain over the annoying lawsuit. While everybody sings the last phrase It's obvious to everyone here, Fred interrupts the song that he has to go Poo-Poo! Judge Roy Spleen lets him go so that they can continue without an annoying little monster disturbing the annoying lawsuit. 5 monsters vote for Billy, and 6 monsters (including the Blue Judge) vote for Mandy, until now a monster who votes for Billy eats a monster who votes for Mandy, and it's a tie, cause now Fred Fredburger is the tiebreaker! The Conclusion Fred Fredburger later, now, reveals that he knew what the lawsuit was about the whole time, continously saying "Yes" to anything that Judge Roy Spleen & his opinions mean, leading to the conclusion that Grim shouldn't be separated from Billy or Mandy, cause it will break their most powerful friendship, and friendship is the most important thing to everyone here, which leads to everyone in the Judge Trail Membership crying. Therefore, Judge Roy Spleen declares Billy's family under house arrest and never be able to move! Then, a red monster guard is sent to make sure Billy's family does not go outside their house garden perimeter, and Mandy gets most of the time with Grim. Billy asks if he can come and the red monster doesn't let Billy go. Soon, Billy says "I Love Happy Endings!" Fred says a last and final "Yes!"